Those Damn Eyes
by Shiriya9213
Summary: ON HOLD TILL AFTER GRADUATION 'It's all his fault! Him and those damn eyes' After a prank goes awry, Rose Weasley finds herself in quite the predicament. And to top it off, Scorpius Malfoy is intimately involved. How will this change them and those around them? Comments and reviews welcome :)
1. Chapter 1

"And the snitch is caught! Lily Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!" The announcers voice boomed across the Quidditch field, but it was still barely heard over the eruption of cheers from the audience. The first Quidditch match of the school year was over, with the Gryffindors beating the Hufflepuffs. As Lily stood in the middle of the Quidditch field, holding the snitch up victoriously, the rest of the team swooped down. James nearly tackled his little sister in a hug.

In the stands Rose and Lucy jumped up and down, cheering for their cousins and fellow Gryffindors. Albus and Scorpius, the sole Slytherins in the mass of red and gold, stood next to the girls clapping. Albus of course supported his family, but never got too enthused. They were his Quidditch rivals after all. Scorpius shook his head when he noticed the sly smirk cross his best friends lips, knowing all too well what that meant. In regards to being cunning, the younger of the Potter boys was a true Slytherin, at least where Quidditch was concerned. He leaned closer to Albus so as to be heard. "Come on mate! We better get going before the Gryffindor common room gets too crowded and congratulate your family on their victory."

"Right right! And if we get there before too many girls, maybe I can convince James to talk strategy with me!"

Scorpius couldn't stifle the laugh at Albus' words. "Good luck with that!" James was known to be quite the ladies man, much to his mother's dismay. All Ginny Potter wanted was for her oldest boy to find a nice girl he could settle down with after he graduated from Hogwarts this year. James was also not one for elaborate strategies, much to his father's dismay. Though James was a damn good captain, and kept his team fit and ready, most of his strategies involved 'Fly fast', 'Play hard', and 'Don't let the other team score'. Occasionally he would also add a 'Don't get hurt', but that seemed to only be on special occasions.

Albus and Scorpius trudged up the hill from the Quidditch pitch, followed closely behind by Lucy and Rose. Lucy was almost giddy as she retold the events of the match as if Rose had not just been there watching it with her. "And then when Fred did a rolling dive to block the Quaffle! My heart nearly stopped beating! I thought for sure he was gonna fall off his broom!"

Rose chuckled at her cousin. The two had never been close as children, primarily due to Audrey Weasley's distaste for the 'rough way the other children play'. It wasn't until they were both in Hogwarts that the two became closer. Truth be told, Lucy was far more like her Uncle George. She always liked a good joke, and would spend countless hours in his shop marveling at the odds and ends. She was a true Weasley, unlike her mother and older sister Molly. "You confuse me Luce; you adore Quidditch, and yet you've always refused to try out for the team."

Lucy blushed fiercely at her cousin's remark. "I'm just no good is all."

"That's a load of bull and you know it! I've seen you out on the pitch at the Burrow before dawn. You could fly circles around half the other Quidditch players here!"

Lucy blanched, stuttering, "You...you've seen me?"

"Sure! You wake me up every time you go out. We share a room, remember?"

"Oh God Rose! You can NOT tell anyone about that!"

"What's the big deal?"

Lucy almost exploded, "My mother would kill me! You know how she feels about Quidditch!"

Rose chuckled. "Ah yes, good ol' Aunt Audrey." She straightened her back, stuck her nose up in the air, and mocked her stingy aunt. "A game for brutes with no ounce of self restraint!"

Lucy snickered. "I should be upset that your mocking my mother, but that impression was spot on."

The two girls burst out in laughter, drawing the attention of the boys walking in front of them. Scorpius turned around, cocking and eyebrow at the two cackling females. "And what is so funny?"

Rose instantly blushed. "Nothing that concerns you! Just keep walking."

Scorpius smirked at how flustered Rose got. "Whatever you say Red." With that he turned around and resumed his conversation with Albus.

Lucy looked over at Rose, noticing the red flared across her cheeks. "Good grief Rose! He really got under your skin pretty fast."

"I just hate how he's so damned nosey! Bloody snake."

Lucy grinned and cast her cousin a knowing look. "Uh-huh, and that is why your blushing like a third year with her first crush."

"You are completely off Luce!"

"Whatever you say Rose."

As the girls quietly squabbled behind, Albus turned the conversation with Scorpius in a new direction. "Hey Scorp, I've always been curious, why do you call Rose 'Red'?"

"Because of her red hair."

"But a lot of my family has red hair. So what makes her so special?" Albus shot Scorpius an almost accusing glance.

"It's the fastest way to get under her skin. I do enjoy messing with her!" Scorpius instantly put on his most innocent smile.

"That was not the best choice of words."

"Woah mate! You know what I meant! I would never go after Red! I'm not into all those freckles." Scorpius scrunched his nose, as if disgusted.

"Uh-huh, just be sure it stays that way. You may be my best friend, but she's my cousin," warning lacing Albus' voice.

"I promise you have absolutely nothing to worry about mate!"

As the group made their way into the Gryffindor common area, the party was just beginning to really start as people flooded through the portrait door. Red and gold streamers hung from every corner. Music, coming from nowhere in particular, blared throughout the room. Rose and Lucy, upon spotting Roxanne and Lily, sprinted past Albus and Scorpius to congratulate their female cousins. Scorpius looked around the room, a bit astonished. "I'll give your brother one thing, he does throw one hell of a party. How the hell did he get all this set up so soon?"

"Knowing him, he probably had it already set up before the game," Albus scoffed. He intently scanned the room for the oldest of the Potter siblings. After a minute or so he spotted James in front of the refreshments table with Fred. "Excuse me mate." With that he was off, leaving Scorpius standing by himself.

Weaving in and out of party-goers, Albus slowly made his way over to James. When he got there, James appeared to be intently working on something and failed to notice the presence of his younger brother. "Hey," Albus said, jabbing James' shoulder to get his attention.

"Who?! Wha..." James quickly whirled around, a guilty look plainly on his face. When he realized it was only Albus, the look turned to a mischievous grin. Hell, that was almost always the look of James Potter, much like his late grandfather. "Well if it isn't little Albie!"

Albus gritted his teeth at the use of his dreaded pet name. "Don't call me that!"

"What? You're Albie and Lil is Lilykins!"

Albus twitched. "Mom, and ONLY Mom, can call us that!" Then a sly smile crossed his lips. "Not unless you want me to call you by Mom's pet name. Or do you Jimmy-bear?"

James narrowed his eyes. "Touché little brother. Fine, no pet names!" Almost instantaneously James' mood changed, and the smile was back on his face. "So did you see how we whipped those Hufflepuff's asses?"

"Of course I did! I was actually wondering if I could talk to you about strategy. You know, captain to captain?"

"Well shit Al! I almost forgot you're the new Slytherin captain!" James nudged Fred, who was still busy with whatever. "Fred! Hurry up and get our guests their punch. We have some toasting to do."

Fred smiled, his eyes glinting like George Weasley's before a good prank. "Aye aye captain!" With that he began handing out cups full of punch to everyone in the room.

Once everyone had a cup filled to the brim with punch, James stood on a table. With a flick of his wand he cut the music, instantly drawing everyone's attention. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the victory celebration!" Cheers erupted. "But! But!" Everyone quieted down. "It is a bittersweet celebration as this game marks the beginning of the end for Fred and I. As you all know this is our last year at Hogwarts, and our last season of Quidditch. But just like a Phoenix, from our ashes will rise a new team just as good as the first. Today was the first game for my cousin Hugo and my little sister Lily. And I think they did a damn good job, don't you?" Again the room filled with cheers. "But they are not the only ones in this big family of mine who are starting a new journey in Quidditch this year. My little brother Albus is a newly appointed captain! Ok, so it's for Slytherin.." A chorus of boos began at the mention of Gryffindor's rivals. "But! He is still my brother, and I wish him luck as captain. Maybe next year when I'm gone he'll have a chance at winning the cup!" Everyone laughed, and James shot Albus a teasing wink. Albus just scowled. "So I propose a toast!" James raised his glass high in the air, the guests quickly following suit. "To the seventh years! May their last run be a good one! To the newcomers! May the soar on the pitch! And to Albus! Play hard, fly fast, and good luck as captain!" The crowd answered with a decisive "Here! Here!" before everyone downed their punch with the noticeably strong after taste.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours into the party Rose found herself sitting on a sofa of the common room, her head feeling oddly heavy. Lily and Hugo had both left to go to bed shortly after James' toast, complaining that their stomachs felt queasy. Lucy was still dancing. Fred and James had both disappeared, to their rooms with some random girls no doubt. Roxanne was also out of sight, but it was harder to be sure exactly what she was up to. Rose scanned the room for anyone else in her family. She quickly spotted Albus on the other side of the room. He was leaning against a wall, flirting with a girl and trying to act suave. He began to slide down the wall and quickly scrambled, blushing fiercely in embarrassment, and the girl he was trying to woo giggled. Rose laughed at the exchange, finding more amusement in it than she normally would. Her laughter was soon interrupted by the appearance of a presence next to her. She looked to her left to find Scorpius Malfoy, his typical smug grin plastered to his face. How Rose hated that grin! But those eyes on the other hand; those damn eyes of his! No one else had eyes like the young Malfoy, not even his father. True they were pale like Draco Malfoy's, but they weren't simply a pale grey, by any means! They had a slight blue tint to them. They reminded Rose of the moon on a clear spring night, just as the Earth was coming back to life after the cold grips of winter. She didn't know how long she was staring, but it was long enough to elicit a comment from Scorpius. "See something you like Red?"

Rose's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Hardly! I was just trying to figure out why, of all places, you would consciously choose to sit next to me."

Scorpius' smile broadened and he shrugged. "I know you. And besides, my best mate has found himself entranced by a member of the opposite sex, leaving me to my own devices."

Rose looked over at Albus again. He was laughing in embarrassment from his earlier blunder. "My poor cousin is obviously not as suave as his older brother."

"Cut the guy some slack," chuckled Scorpius. "He's fancied her for a while now, and was always too shy to actually aaproach."

"Well he was looking pretty confident just a few minutes ago." Rose stared at the girl in question. She seemed so familiar. "Who is that girl he's talking to anyway?"

"You don't recognize her?" Rose simply gave Scorpius a blank stare, which he took as a no. "That's Sophie Longbottom; she's a rather quiet Gryffindor in our year."

"Ah! Now that you mention it, I think I've seen her before. Wait..." Rose's eyes bugged out as a realization hit her. "Longbottom?! As in Professor Longbottom?"

"Yep, he's her father. Red, how do you not know this? I thought Professor Longbottom was good friends with your parents," mentioned Scorpius with an eyebrow quirk.

"Just because they're friends doesn't mean their kids are friends," huffed Rose.

"Yes, but it does mean she has been to your family's social gatherings," reminded Scorpius.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "My parents are war heroes; a lot of people come to our social gatherings. How am I suppose to keep track of them all?"

Scorpius scowled. "Better having parents that are war heroes than death eaters."

Rose instantly winced at the coldness of his words, and couldn't stop the surge of guilt that began to consume her. She gingerly looked over at him and noticed he couldn't even look at her. "I..." He acknowledged her from the corner of his eye. Rose sighed, "I'm sorry Scorpius."

He let out a breath and fully looked at her. "It's ok Red, it's not your fault. We can't choose our parents after all, right?"

Rose found herself gazing into those pale blue/grey eyes again, filled with so much raw emotion it nearly made her heart ache. She didn't know what came over her, but without a second thought she reached over and cupped Scorpius' cheek. He was shocked by her actions, but nothing could prepare him for what came next. Rose Weasley leaned forward and kissed Scorpius Malfoy!

After the kiss Scorpius just sat there dumbfounded, staring wide eyed, his lips still tingling. After Rose pulled back she swayed a bit, and Scorpius quickly caught her by her shoulders. "Red...you ok?"

Rose placed her hand on her heavy head. "Yea...yea, fine. My head just feels really heavy."

Scorpius stood up and extended his hand for Rose to take it. "Come on, maybe you should call it a night."

Rose swatted the offered hand away. "I can take myself to bed," she insisted. However, upon standing, she stumbled forward and right into Scorpius' arms. "Ok, maybe just a little help up the stairs."

Scorpius sighed and gave a little hidden smile. _'Man, she can be headstrong sometimes,'_ he thought to himself before slipping an arm around Rose's waist and draping her arm over his shoulders.

"Hey! Nothing funny!" Rose warned while giving a suspicious glare.

"Nothing funny, just trying to be a good guy," stated Scorpius. They slowly made their way through the mass of people in the common room, seemingly unnoticed. The stairs proved to be a harder endeavor for them both, as Scorpius too began to feel a bit fuzzy in the head. However, they finally made it to Rose's bed chamber. The other four beds in the room were still empty, the girls who would normally occupy them (two of them being Lucy and Roxanne) still enjoying the festivities. Scorpius slowly lowered Rose onto her bed. "There you go Red."

Rose looked up at him and gave a sleepy little smile. "Thank you Scorpius."

Scorpius was thankful it was still dark in the room, as he felt a slight blush creep across his cheeks. "What are your cousin's friends for?" He joked and smiled down at her. "Good night Red." With that he turned to walk out, his new goal to reach his own bed before his heavy head got the best of him. But something held him back. He looked down at his shirt sleeve to find Rose holding onto it, and turned to look at her.

Rose's head was tilted down, the shadows hiding her eyes. "Scorpius..." Acting on impulse, she pulled the tall blonde down into another kiss.

For the second time that evening Scorpius was caught off guard by a kiss. When the moment ended, he stared for a few seconds before finding his voice. "Red...what was..."

"Please don't go...I don't know why...I just don't want you to go yet."

"Red I..."

Scorpius was quickly cut off. "Stop calling me that!"

"Ok, alright...Rose," he paused a second to make sure he didn't offend her again. "You're exhausted and clearly not all there right now. Sleep is what you need."

"You're probably right," Rose conceded, but she still didn't let go of his shirt sleeve. "But, can you at least stay with me till I fall asleep?"

Scorpius just stared in disbelief. This was not the Rose Weasley he had come to know. Rose was suppose to be strong willed, stubborn, and just a bit of a know-it-all. Now she looked so fragile. He looked around the room. _'No one's here...and it's not like we're doing anything obscene.'_ He finally looked at the sleepy red-head and nodded. "Ok, but just until you fall asleep." Rose curled up on her bed and Scorpius sat beside her.

Before Scorpius knew it, Rose was resting her head on his leg. Then she began to run one hand over his stomach. _'So much for being fragile...' _"Uh...Rose?" She sat up placed her finger on his lips to quiet him. She began to place little kisses on his neck. Scorpius shuddered under the light touch of her lips. _'What's happening? I...I don't know...'_ Rose then began to nibble on his ear, eliciting a gasp and quiet moan from the boy under her. _'God that feels good...this feels good...but...'_ Scorpius shook his head, trying to regain control of his foggy mind. "Rose...we should..."

Rose cut off his thought with a swift, hard kiss. "Do you not think I'm attractive?"

Scorpius blushed fiercely and stuttered. "I...not that...I mean...I think you're pretty!"

Rose smiled coyly, shocking the blushing boy. "Good." She began to kiss across his jaw line and down his neck again.

"Rose...I think we should stop," whispered Scorpius.

"Why?" questioned the frisky red-head. Scorpius just stared at her. His mind was foggy, slow. For the life of him he couldn't think of a reason to stop. His mind had shut down, leaving room for a small part of him he didn't know existed, a part that longed to be near this girl.

Rose slowly sat up, straddling Scorpius' lap. She ran her fingers through his tattered blonde hair. Scorpius rested his hands on Rose's curvy hips. He leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss. It wasn't long before the kiss became filled with frenzied passion. In a matter of minutes they were both unclothed and positions had changed. Scorpius slowly kissed his way up the body of the angel laying on the bed underneath him. Rose opened herself up to the pale eyed boy above her, a familiar stranger in the dark room. Their passion continued well into the night, claiming the innocence of the two young lovers. When it was all over, the two lay entwined, hidden by the drapes over the bed, finally succumbing to the gentle calls of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rose opened her eyes and she was back at the beginning of her first year, before being sorted. At least that's what it felt like. She was standing amid a large group of incoming students who didn't have their house colors yet. They were all gazing up at the giant doors that led to the dining hall. And there stood Professor Longbottom, but he looked older, greyer. Her mind must be making up for the time he called her essay on Mimbulus mimbletonia only above average._

_ "Hey Ros!" Rose turned to see a girl with hair the color of lavenders running toward her. A metamorphmagus? But the only metamorphmagus she knew was Ted._

_ "Uh…my name is Rose…" But it was as if the girl never even saw her. She ran right past Rose and into the friendly embrace of a young girl with wavy strawberry blonde hair that faded to a silvery blonde at the tips._

_ "Nymph!" the red-head exclaimed. The two girls looked like old time friends. But why had Rose never seen them in school before?_

_ "Hello all!" the voice of Professor Longbottom boomed, drawing the attention of the young group. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm sure you're all excited to discover which house you'll be sorted into, so let's not waste any more time. Follow me." He turned and walked into the dining hall, the young group shuffling behind him. As Rose went with the group she looked over at the Gryffindor table. Wait a tick, where were Fred and James? She looked among the group of incoming students. Where was Albus for that matter? There was something very peculiar about this dream. _

_ The group stopped in front of the stairs leading up to the professors' table. Rose looked down the table, and didn't recognize some of the professors. Headmistress McGonagall, just like Professor Longbottom, looked so much older. Longbottom cleared his throat. "Alright, well let's get you all sorted then. When I call your name just come up and sit on the stool." He began to read off names one by one, and one by one students came up to get sorted. But none of the names sounded familiar. Rose couldn't figure out what was going on. Then a name was read the pulled Rose from her musing. "Rosalyn Malfoy!"_

_ Rose stared wide eyed as the strawberry blonde bounded up the stairs eagerly. Malfoy? But how?_

Rose awoke with a start, sitting up so quickly it made her head spin. She grabbed one side of her head and tried desperately to calm her racing thoughts. _'A dream...it was all just a dream.'_ She tried to bring her knees up to her chest, but a weight was holding the blankets of her bed in place. She looked next to her, and there lay Scorpius Malfoy. He was on his stomach, his head turned away from her. The blanket draped over his lower half, covering the more intimate parts of his anatomy, while the end tucked under his body. Suddenly the memories of the previous night's events came rushing back like a tidal wave, and Rose gasped, covering her mouth. "No...," she whispered, reality sinking in. A small tear ran down her cheek, the loss of her innocence gripping her heart. The sadness didn't last long, however, before it was consumed by anger. Rose was so angry she couldn't form a proper sentence, so she let her actions speak for her. Lifting her leg, she kicked the blonde out of her bed.

Scorpius hit the floor with an audible thud, waking him up instantaneously. He glared over the edge of the bed, rubbing a red spot on his forehead. "What the hell red?!"

"Quiet," Rose hissed, noticing the girl in the bed on the far end of the room stir a bit.

Scorpius looked over his shoulder, noticing the added presence for the first time. After taking mental note to watch the volume of his voice, he turned back to his morning attacker. "Why did you kick me out of bed?"

"What did you do to me?" Rose asked through gritted teeth.

Scorpius, oblivious to just how angry the girl was, smiled smugly. "Why red, didn't your parents ever give you the talk?"

Rose narrowed her eyes. "Get out," she seethed.

Scorpius gave her a confused look. "I'm currently naked."

Rose's whole face turned a deep red from a combination of embarrassment and anger. "Then get dressed and get the fuck out!" She got off her bed, blanket wrapped around her frame, and marched over to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Scorpius stared blankly at the closed door a few moments before quietly collecting his clothes and getting dressed. He crept his way through the Gryffindor common area, noticing many students asleep in the large room. Once through the portrait hole, his mind began to try and make sense of the morning's events. _'Why was she so upset? It's not as if I forced her to do anything!'_ His face then paled a bit. _'Was I really that bad in bed? It was my first time…but it couldn't have been that horrible, could it?' _He stopped in his tracks and turned toward the wall, laying his head against the cold stone surface. _'Dammit! Where did I go wrong?'_ He sighed and began his walk toward the Slytherin dormitories once more. _'Maybe she's just not a morning person. I'll give her some time and try to talk to her after our last class.' _Set in his course of action, he made his way back to his dorm. He needed a shower.

Rose sat on the cold floor of the bathroom, a chill creeping up her spine. Tears threatened to spill, but she stopped them by rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She wouldn't cry over this! This would not define her as a person! Determined to put the incident, and Scorpius Malfoy, behind her, she got up and walked out of the bathroom with her head held high. Her head didn't remain high for long though, as she walked out to the smug grin of one of her dorm mates.

There, on her bed at the far end of the room, sat Caera Murphy. Her emerald eyes held a mischievous glint. Her curly chestnut hair, cut into a short bob, stuck up in every direction. "So, Miss Weasley, how was it?" she inquired, her Irish accent thick.

Rose stared, a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to act cool. "How was what?" she replied, running her hands over the frizzy mess some might consider hair.

"Oh don't try and act innocent! We found you asleep with the blonde boy, both naked, when we came in late last night." Caera winked when she said the word 'naked'.

Rose instantly paled. "We?" she squeaked out.

"Yea, me and Alise," Caera explained, glancing over at the bed on the other side of the room. A small lump twitched under the blankets. "Alise, I know you're awake."

"Just act like I'm not even here," a small muffled voice commented. "And it's 'Alise and I', not 'me and Alise'."

"Oh will you let it go for once?" huffed the fiery Irish.

Alise instantly sat up and glared at Caera with her soft hazel eyes. "Well if you're going to talk about vulgar acts, you should at least be grammatically correct about it." Alise Joubert was always a stickler for things being just so. It was a wonder she hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Will you two stop," Rose groaned, flopping face first onto her bed. "I'd actually prefer not to talk about it."

"That sounds like a very good plan!" Alise chimed.

"No it doesn't!" Caera retorted. "Rose, you can't just ignore what happened!"

"But it's none of our business!" Alise's chided.

"If Rose is going to have male visitors in our dorm it damn well is our business!"

Alise gasped and covered her mouth in a dainty manner. "Rose, are you going to bring him in here again?"

Rose instantly pushed herself up. "No!" She twisted around to sit crossed legged on her bed. "I don't even know how it could have happened, and only remember bits and pieces." Her cheeks flared as a few memories flashed through her head. "To be perfectly honest, I want to just put the whole thing, Malfoy included, behind me and forget about it." A thought then dawned on her and she paled again. "Did Lucy or Roxanne see?" The other two girls shook their heads and commented on how they hadn't come up from the party. Rose sighed in relief. "Ok, you two can't tell anyone about this. From here on no one is to mention it, ok?" The girls agreed, Alise happily and Caera begrudgingly.

"Well, now that that's squared away, breakfast?" Alise asked.

"Sure, but I need a shower first. I feel like I've had a snake crawling all over me all night," Rose stated, shuffling her way toward the bathroom. Caera snorted, turning the red head's words into something perverse. Alise glared at the Irish girl and reprimanded her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update. My senior year of undergraduate is kicking my tush! But I recently had a creative spark. This chapter is short, but I figured something was better than nothing. Enjoy!**

Rose walked into the dining hall, followed close behind by Caera and Alise. The two had started bickering on the walk, but Rose had no idea what it was about. Her mind was preoccupied at the moment. Despite making it clear to her friends that the incident was to never be brought up again, her brain did not appear to receive the memo. She replayed the more innocent bits and pieces over in her head, trying to understand what could have happened to lead to the night that never should have been. She was so caught up in her musing she never noticed the human body till she ran into it.

"Good morning," came a nauseatingly familiar voice. Rose slowly looked up into the face of the world's worst person (at least in her opinion) Scorpius Malfoy. A small smile spread across his lips, and if Rose didn't know better she'd swear he almost looked apologetic. Almost. All previous thoughts ceased and were quickly replaced with violent visions of what she could do to the pale-eyed prick. Unfortunately, there were too many witnesses at the moment, so she settled with shoving him back from her and storming off towards her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. Caera and Alise, having witnessed the short exchange, scurried quickly after Rose, one snickering and the other blushing.

Rose, taking a seat next to Lily, grabbed three biscuits, a heaping spoonful of eggs, and enough bacon to clog a marathon runners arteries. Lily and Hugo, who sat across from the two girls, stared at Rose as she proceeded to slouch over her plate and stuff her mouth full of food. "Uh-oh," uttered Hugo. He had only had the displeasure of witnessing Rose eat like their father a few times in his life, and it always corresponded with intense anger. He wanted to just leave it be, but he could here Grandma Molly's voice in his head, 'Family looks out for one another, and helps each other no matter what'. Hugo nervously cleared his throat, "Uh...Rose...anything wrong?" He received no verbal response, only a menacing glare as Rose took another bite of one of her biscuits. Hugo gulped and quickly grabbed his plate, shuffling down to the other end of the table. Lily, feeling the anger radiating off of Rose, quickly followed suit.

"Well damn Rose!" exclaimed Caera, slapping the seething red-head on the back and causing her to choke a bit. "Scaring off the youngsters with only a look. You have to teach me that some time."

Alise sighed and began peeling an orange, her usual morning meal. "I would hardly think that a skill worth having. Besides, she can only do it when she is at this level of anger." Rose attempted to say something, but her words were muffled by food. "Really Rose? Swallow then talk." Caera snickered at the word 'swallow'.

Lucy walked up to the table, a spring in her step, and sat next to Rose. "Isn't it a lovely morning?" A grumble from her cousin was the only response she got.

"You'll have to forgive her Lucy, she had a rough night," explained Alise. Caera snorted, her mind delving once more into the gutter.

On the other side of the large room sat Scorpius, an empty plate sitting in front of him. He ran his hand through his hair, not sure what to do about the situation he found himself in. '_She's quite obviously upset...but about what? I didn't force anything on her. I asked her at least a dozen times throughout the whole thing if she wanted me to stop. I was a gentleman about it! Maybe I missed something?_' He began to go through the checklist of do's and dont's he and Albus had created over the summer break (they were getting to that point in their lives after all).

As Scorpius busied himself with trying to remember every detail of the nights activities, Albus walked up holding his head. He sat next to the blonde, emitting an audible groan due to the pounding in his head. "Morning mate." When Scorpius didn't answer, Albus looked at him quizzically. It was then Albus noticed the empty plate, an oddity for the young Malfoy. "Everything alright Scorp?", Albus asked, nudging his arm.

Scorpius, without thinking, stated aloud, "I think I did everything on the checklist."

Albus, knowing instantly what 'The Checklist' was, smiled and slapped Scorpius on the back. "Bloody hell Scorp! Who's the lucky lady?"

Scorpius, just noticing Albus' presence, instantly went pale and wide eyed. "Uh...just this girl at your brothers party...crazy party, right mate?" He laughed nervously, hoping Albus wouldn't pry further.

"Oh come on Scorpius, you don't have to be embarrassed with me. I'm your best mate! Though I never pegged you as the kind to sleep with someone without knowing them. But I guess it was a crazy party," Albus stated with a cheesy grin, as if there was something he wasn't admitting to himself. "So did you do everything on the checklist?"

"I don't really think this is breakfast conversation Al," said Scorpius, trying to end the conversation.

"Alright, alright. We'll just stick to the more innocent stuff. Did you ask her before all the important stuff?" asked Albus.

"Yea..."

"Did you kiss her?"

"Yea..."

"Did you stroke her cheek while gazing into her eyes?"

"Yea..."

"Did you tell her she's beautiful?"

"Yea..."

"Did you mean it?"

Scorpius paused for a minute, thinking back, and then smiled a little. "Actually, yea...yea I did."


	5. Chapter 5

**So much for my hiatus XD Working on this story is a great way to avoid studying!**

The rest of the day Scorpius' mind was preoccupied by a certain red-haired, brown-eyed, freckle-faced girl. Half the time a smile was spread across his face, and the other half his face held a look of sheer confusion. _'Do I actually like her, or was I just caught up in the moment?' _In Charms, Scorpius soaked Albus because he wasn't looking where he was pointing his wand while performing the Aguamenti charm. _'Her smile has always had a certain charm to it. And she's definitely got a spark about her.' _In Transfiguration, Scorpius turned Albus' hair a hideous puke green. _'But she's my best mate's cousin.' _Divinations seemed to be going smoothly. _'Bloody hell! Do I like a Weasley?'_ As the thought of having feelings for a member of the Weasley-Potter clan passed through his mind, Scorpius dropped his tea cup right on Albus' foot.

As the two boys walked (or in Albus' case, hobbled) out of Divinations and headed for lunch, they ran into Lily. Upon seeing her older brother moving in a rather off fashion, she asked, "What's the matter with you?"

Albus, glaring at the back of a still preoccupied Scorpius, grumbled, "My foot was attacked by a tea cup."

Lily tried to stifle a giggle, but failed miserably. "Be sure to keep away during lunch. Pointy forks, you know?"

Ten minutes after taking their seats at the Slytherin table, Scorpius still appeared in his own little world. Albus, unable to take it any longer, exploded, "SCORPIUS!"

Jerked from his musing, Scorpius plugged his ears. "Jeez mate, what's with the yelling?"

"What's your issue today Scorp? You have been someplace else all day, and I've been tortured because of it!"

"Sorry, I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

Albus, calming just a bit, smirked. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that girl you shagged last night, would it?" Scorpius merely blushed, and quickly frowned at his own reaction.

After hearing the yelling, James walked over to see what all the fuss was. "Was that a lover's quarrel I heard?", he asked, thoroughly enjoying the scowl his question caused to appear on Albus' face.

"Stop being a twat James," retorted Albus. "If you must know, Scorpius got laid last night."

Scorpius blanched. _'Shit fuck! Please don't ask who!' _Scorpius closed his eyes, praying to whoever would listen that the conversation would end.

James laughed and slapped Scorpius on the back. "Well hell, good for you Malfoy! I knew the party would be memorable for my guests! So, who's the girl?"

Scorpius' head hit the table with an audible THUD. A string of profanity raced through his head as he began to picture all the possible curses the whole Weasley-Potter clan would use against him for defiling one of their golden girls.

"He wouldn't say," offered Albus. "But I'm assuming he likes her, but doesn't know if she likes him, because his head has been in the clouds all day."

"Well, you should figure that out before braining yourself on the table," James stated to Scorpius. "You never know, she may fancy you too, maybe even more than Al here."

James trotted off as Albus threatened to curse him into next week. Scorpius, however, was left pondering James' words. _'Maybe he's right. After all, even James can have his moments of brilliance, right?'_ Scorpius, smiling a bit to himself, decided to stick with his plan of talking to Rose after their last class. Except, this time it'd be more of a confession. He still wasn't sure exactly what he felt, but it was certainly more than he'd ever felt for any other girl.

On the other side of the dining hall, Rose continued to stew about the previous night's activities. But instead of focusing on Scorpius, she contemplated her own actions. _'I'm the one who kissed him first...but why? I just remember looking at him and then BAM, I kissed him.' _

Hugo and Lily had remained a safe distance from Rose, but Lucy sat next to her and touched her shoulder (now that she wasn't radiating hate). "Hey."

Rose, startled by the sudden presence, jumped back a bit. Upon seeing it was only Lucy, she placed her hand on her chest and took a calming breath. "Oh, it's just you Lucy."

Lucy smiled a little at her cousin. "So what's going on?"

"Why would anything be going on?" questioned Rose, trying to act nonchalant.

"Rose, give me some credit. We may not have been close until coming to Hogwarts, but I like to think I know you at least a little."

Rose gave her a sideways glance. "What gave me away?"

"Oh please, you've been distracted all day long! You haven't answered one question in any of our classes. You just keep staring off into space. So spill," ordered Lucy.

Rose looked around nervously, and then pulled Lucy up by her sleeve, dragging her out of the dining hall. Once she was sure they were out of earshot of anyone enjoying lunch, and in a more secluded area, Rose turned to Lucy sighed nervously. "Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to promise on your life that you won't repeat what I am about to say." Lucy looked at her cousin suspiciously, but nodded her agreement. "Ok, so last night at the party...I kind of...slept with someone."

Lucy's eyes bugged out. "You 'kind of' what?" she practically shouted. Rose quickly shushed her. Lowering her head and her voice, Lucy continued, "How do you kind of sleep with someone?"

"Well, we did...well...do that. But it was an accident...I think," stammered Rose.

"How do you accidentally sleep with someone?"

"I didn't feel like myself when I started," began Rose.

Lucy quickly cut her off, "You started it? Bloody hell Rose!" And then came the dreaded question: "Who did you sleep with?" Rose blushed and looked down at her feet, mumbling something unintelligible. Lucy, not hearing what her cousin said, asked, "What was that?"

Rose looked up, eyes closed, and stated forcefully, "Scorpius Malfoy!" Lucy stared at her cousin for half a minute, astonished. The she doubled over in laughter. "It's not funny!" shouted Rose.

"The hell it's not! Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron Weasley, shacked up with the Malfoy boy." Lucy couldn't seem to stop laughing. But at the mention of her father, Rose went instantly pale. The look on her cousin's face made Lucy instantly stop laughing. "Oh God, Uncle Ron...what if he finds out?"

"He never has to!" Rose insisted. "This was a onetime mistake, my parents never need to know."

"So does anyone else know?"

"Alise and Caera know I slept with someone, but I'm not sure they realize who it was."

"Alright, well then this'll be our little secret." Lucy smiled, and Rose sighed in relief. But then Lucy's expression changed a bit. "Hey Rose."

"Yea Luce?"

"I can tell you anything, right?"

Rose looked at Lucy questioningly. "Yea, sure. I mean, I just told you my deep dark secret. What is it?"

"I haven't figured that out yet," answered Lucy, a small smile creeping across her lips.


End file.
